


洛丽塔小岛 01

by Vendetta000



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta000/pseuds/Vendetta000
Kudos: 1





	洛丽塔小岛 01

01  
热腾腾的水雾在狭小的浴室里面漫着，漫进湿漉漉的呼吸和吻之间，浸湿了怀里的人的肌肤。所以明明是相拥着的，完全契合着的，李帝努仍然错觉下一刻小巧的仁俊就会眨眨眼，滑溜溜地从怀里逃走，又在水雾的蒸腾下化成另一滩更热更滚烫的水，流进下水道，就这么消失了。所以李帝努只好就更用力地从后面箍住怀里小小的人，手臂肌肉线条显现出来，黄仁俊白净的手指得用力抓着那条胳膊才不至于在这么激烈的顶弄中撞上面前冰冷的瓷砖墙壁。  
瓷砖上都是水珠，滑滑的，扶不了，所以说，他现在和这个世界连接着的所有部分都是李帝努，全部都是李帝努——脚踩在他的脚上，内里紧缩着裹着他的阴茎，手紧紧抓着他的小臂，后颈的凹陷搁置着李帝努细密的吻。他抽噎起来，太快了，太快了爸爸，轻一点，慢一点。  
老旧的旅馆的水龙头坏了一半，稀稀拉拉地滋水，在空中能看到一条一条的水珠仿佛断落的珍珠项链，砸在黄仁俊白皙的皮肤上就更像珍珠。李帝努在热气中轻轻眯起眼睛，另一只手从前面去摸黄仁俊仍显稚嫩的性器，继续向里摸索，到达黏腻的连接处。他的手指轻轻点着会阴的地方，偶尔揉一揉泛红的穴口，耳边响起来过于甜美的泣声。真好奇，为什么这么小这么嫩的洞口能容纳进这么大的东西？黄仁俊就像一块粉色的泡泡糖一样柔软。  
“爸爸…唔嗯……好快好快，啊…要坏掉了……嗯…嗯……”

实在是过分啊，李帝努叹息一声，怜惜的舔着黄仁俊泛红的耳朵，下身却又开始着与温柔亲吻不匹配的冲刺。一下一下，顶开柔软的肠道，找到那个隐秘的小点，找到它就像找到宝藏，然后高举宝藏，掠夺宝藏。  
黄仁俊被顶的发丝尾的水珠都甩了出去，甩出一道美丽的弧线。青春期稚嫩的身体因为猛烈的性事泛起粉红，他叫出来的时候粉嫩的小舌若隐若现。真是太过分了，李帝努当即扳过他的下巴去亲他的舌，一直吸到泛酸泛麻，也绝对不肯放过。会有男孩子的乳珠是粉红色的，而且一亲上去后穴就缩个不停的吗？大概没有，所以李帝努猜黄仁俊不是女孩子也不是男孩子，是仁俊，小小的，被困在洛丽塔之岛上的仁俊。  
黄仁俊把自己折成一个不可思议的弧度，去舔李帝努眼旁的泪痣。

只属于他的仁俊。

-

“您满意哪个呢？”院长手恭敬地握在胸前，脸上挂着讨好的笑。  
李帝努一身西装，站在草坪前面看着那些在阳光下玩耍的孩子们。  
“我想我要再自己看看。”  
院长于是弯着腰退下了。李帝努扭了扭领口的领带，好热，一不小心拽松了，索性直接扯下来握在手里。孩子们永远不会感到累，永远都那么有活力有朝气，孩子的烦恼从不持续很久，孩子的喜爱好像也很难不变。

不远处的树荫下，李帝努先看到一双白净又直的腿，顺着向上看，细细的手臂背在后面，瘦弱的肩膀，被解开两个扣子的领口露出精致的锁骨。再往上看，美丽的脸蛋，细碎的发丝被风吹扬起来，直勾勾盯着自己的眼神，有一点玩味，有一点目的。  
有意思。李帝努的兴致忽然被这一个眼神挑拨起来。他迈步走向那棵树。

“为什么你不去跟他们一起玩？”李帝努微微弯下腰。离得近了能看到那个小孩脸上被金光映着的绒毛，像桃子一样，真可爱。  
“叔叔可以把你的领带给我吗？”他伸出一只手歪了歪头，眨了眨眼睛，那里仿佛闪动着纯洁的光，好像刚才那有野心一般的目光拥有者不是自己一样。  
李帝努从不拒绝美人的要求，虽然面前这个美人看起来就十五六岁。他欣然把领带放到那小孩的手里，指尖不小心蘸到他的手心，好软，他一下子缩回手，脸上绽开笑意，轻轻挠了挠手心，然后低下头把领带套在白净的脖颈上，开始系了起来。

他的手指又细又直，有种病态的脆弱感——事实上他整个人都透露出这种感觉，李帝努怀疑如果他的手指被自己握住是不是就会折断了。  
指尖翻飞着，不一会系好一个整齐的结。  
他满意地低头拍了拍胸前的领带，黑色的领带完全套在他瘦弱的脖子上，就像一个项圈，衬的他锁骨更加突出，也突出一种不协调感——他的领口开的过大了，这条领带对于他来说也过大了。

此时他向李帝努挥了挥手，示意他凑过来，李帝努勾起嘴角，饶有趣味地凑近他的脸庞，白的简直快透明了，这会是人类的皮肤吗？简直像个小精灵。

“他们的游戏，不是我玩的游戏，”那个小男孩轻轻说着，垂下眼帘，密而长的睫毛历历可数，轻柔的吐息喷在李帝努耳廓上，“我叫黄仁俊。带我走，我就告诉你我的游戏。”  
李帝努的目光轻轻地落在黄仁俊的嘴唇上，殷红，透亮。黄仁俊感受到他的目光，抬起眼，踮起脚尖，迅速地啄了一下李帝努眼角的泪痣。软软的又冰冰凉凉的，触感像果冻一样。  
黄仁俊俏皮地笑了一下，轻快地跑走了。  
他在阳光下显得更梦幻了，随时就会被蒸成水汽飘走一样。如果说要找一个他不会飘走的原因，那就是那条黑色领带黑的太突兀了，宛如黑色的锁链束缚着他。

李帝努慢慢地直起腰，久久望着黄仁俊跑走的那个方向，眼里的暗色凝结的越来越深。

-

“您要带走哪个孩子呢？”  
“那个叫黄仁俊的，就他了。”


End file.
